House
House is the working title of an upcoming Season S episode of the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. It is the first episode of Season S and, like future Season S episodes, will not be canon to the rest of The Lenny Leggo Show. It will take place in the non-canonical Studio Continuity. The episode will be unique in the fact that it will be a hybrid of live-action and the traditionally 2D animated characters: it was the first hybrid Lenny Leggo Show product to go into production, although the hybrid Cosby With a Filthy Soul was released first. The episode was originally set to be the channel's teaser trailer, but has been replaced by an yet to be titled trailer: the episode however is still in production and will instead serve simply as a Season S episode. Synopsis Coming Soon Production Writing Writing for the episode commenced on January 17th 2017, co-currently with the first two episodes of Season 2; 30 Years Young and Dog Hunters. On January 21st 2016, the first draft was completed: at just 14 pages long, it was significantly shorter than other episode scripts, which are 25 to 34 pages long: therefore, this would equate roughly one page of script to one minute of running-time, the norm in TV and film production. However, Season S episodes are not consistent in length like the rest of the series is. The second and third draft revisions were completed on January 24th 2017. Audio Recording Audio recording began January 24th 2017, following two script revisions. It will consist of two phases: the first phase will consists of all animated characters dialogue. The second phase will consist of Aaron Cosby's dialogue. The while the former began prior to filming, the latter will not begin until filming is complete since it will be dubbed over the original footage. Filming Filming was originally scheduled to begin on January 30th 2017, but after equipment was delivered sooner than expected, it instead began on January 27th, with test shoots taking place on the 26th, which were released to YouTube as test reels. Filming Began on Friday January 27th and then continued on January 30th. Animation This project is presently one of the most elaborate ClearSky Productions projects ever pitched and certainly the most elaborate episode. It will incorporate not only 2D animated characters, like the mainline series, but will take place in a live-action setting. While a majority of scenes, will incorporate stationary camera recording, and in some-cases possibly even still images, this project will also incorporate a test for the possibility of hand-held sequences involving the 2D animation/live action hybrid. Two test reels, one released on the 26th and the other on the 27th, were released to test out the said animation practice. After the completion of the test reels, Cosby called the process a "success". Release House was originally set to serve as the YouTube channel's trailer, however, a new channel trailer has been planned and House will simply serve as a Season S episode. This change is made in part due to the decision to have the channel trailer become a shorter trailer, rather than also act as an entire episode. Trivia * This will be the first episode to be non-canon to the rest of The Lenny Leggo Show, as it is part of Season S, which is part of the non-canonical Studio Continuity. Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season S Episodes